1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ground-station system comprising a first ground station which is provided with
at least one first aerial for the reception of a first satellite signal comprising an identification code, PA1 a first processing arrangement comprising a first input, coupled to the first aerial, for the reception and processing of the first satellite signal and comprising a first output for the generation of a first outgoing signal, and PA1 a first detection arrangement for detecting the identification code, and comprising a second ground station which is provided with PA1 at least one second aerial for the reception of a second satellite signal comprising an identification code, PA1 a second processing arrangement comprising a second input, coupled to the second aerial, for the reception and processing of the second satellite signal and comprising a second output for the generation of a second outgoing signal, and PA1 a second detection arrangement for detecting the identification code. PA1 a further first detection arrangement for detecting the destination code, PA1 a further first through-coupling arrangement for through-coupling the first aerial to the first processing arrangement in response to a destination code of a first type and for through-coupling the first aerial to the further second input of the second processing arrangement via the first link in response to a destination code of a second type. PA1 a further second detection arrangement for detecting the destination code, PA1 a further second through-coupling arrangement for through-coupling the second aerial to the second processing arrangement in response to a destination code of a first type and for through-coupling the second aerial to the further second input of the first processing arrangement via the second link in response to a destination code of a second type. PA1 at least one aerial for the reception of a satellite signal comprising an identification code, PA1 a processing arrangement comprising an input, coupled to the aerial, for the reception and processing of the satellite signal and comprising an output for the generation of a first outgoing signal, and PA1 a detection arrangement for detecting the identification code. PA1 a further detection arrangement for detecting the destination code, PA1 a further through-coupling arrangement for through-coupling the aerial to the processing arrangement in response to a destination code of a first type and for through-coupling the aerial to the link coupled to the further ground station in response to a destination code of a second type. PA1 a processing arrangement comprising an input which can be coupled to the aerial for the reception and processing of the satellite signal and comprising an output for the generation of a first outgoing signal, and PA1 a detection arrangement for detecting the identification code. PA1 a further detection arrangement for detecting the destination code, and PA1 a further through-coupling arrangement for through-coupling the aerial to the processing arrangement in response to a destination code of a first type and for through-coupling the aerial to the link coupled to the further ground station in response to a destination code of a second type. PA1 the reception of the satellite signal comprising an identification code via an aerial of the ground station, PA1 the feeding of the satellite signal to a processing arrangement of the ground station, PA1 the processing of the satellite signal by the processing arrangement of the ground station and generation of a first outgoing signal, and PA1 the detection of the identification code by a detection arrangement of the ground station. PA1 the through-coupling of the aerial of the ground station to the processing arrangement of the ground station in order to process the satellite signal via the processing arrangement of the ground station in response to an identification code of a first type, and PA1 the through-coupling of the aerial of the ground station to a link coupled to a further ground station for feeding at least a portion of the satellite signal to the further ground station in order to process at least the portion of the satellite signal via a further processing arrangement of the further ground station in response to an identification code of a second type. PA1 the detection of a destination code associated with the satellite signal by a further detection arrangement of the ground station, PA1 the through-coupling of the aerial of the ground station to the processing arrangement of the ground station in order to process the satellite signal via the processing arrangement of the ground station in response to a destination code of a first type, and PA1 the through-coupling of the aerial of the ground station to the link coupled to the further ground station for feeding at least the portion of the satellite signal to said further ground station in order to process at least the portion of the satellite signal via the further processing arrangement of the further ground station in response to a destination code of a second type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a ground-station system is generally known and makes use, for example, of four satellites which are each situated at such a height above the earth's surface and are each situated at such a degree of longitude and degree of latitude that an attempt can be made to contact at least one of the four satellites from virtually any terrestrial location, and in which the total of the four satellites can try to contact with virtually any terrestrial location. From certain terrestrial locations, of course, contact can be sought with more than one satellite, such as two or even three satellites, and preferably, a ground station will be sited at such a certain location.
The first ground station of a first operator is then situated in a first country and can try to contact, for example, the first, second and third satellite, the first ground station then having control over three first aerials. A first mobile station situated within the range of the first, second or third satellite in that case transmits the first satellite signal comprising a first identification code, such as, for example, a first ground-station identification code, to the first, second or third satellite which passes the first satellite signal comprising the first ground-station identification code, to the first ground station. The first satellite signal, comprising the first ground-station identification code and received via one of the three first aerials, is processed via the first processing arrangement, in response to which the first outgoing signal is generated. Under these circumstances, the first detection arrangement detects said first ground-station identification code, from which it then emerges that the first satellite signal, comprising the first ground-station identification code, is intended for the first ground station.
The second ground station of a second operator is then situated in a second country and can try to contact, for example, the third and fourth satellite, the second ground station then having control over two second aerials. A second mobile station situated within the range of the third or fourth satellite in that case transmits the second satellite signal, comprising a second identification code, such as, for example, a second ground-station identification code, to the third or fourth satellite which passes the second satellite signal, comprising the second ground-station identification code, to the second ground station. The second satellite signal, comprising the second ground-station identification code and received via one of the two second aerials, is processed via the second processing arrangement, in response to which the second outgoing signal is generated. Under these circumstances, the second detection arrangement detects the second ground-station identification code, from which it then emerges that the second satellite signal, comprising the second ground-station identification code, is intended for the second ground station.
If the user with his mobile station is situated, for example, within the range of the third satellite, he can generate either the first satellite signal, comprising the first ground-station identification code, or the second satellite signal, comprising the second ground-station identification code. In this case, the first ground station then responds, after detecting the first ground-station identification code, to the first satellite signal and the second ground station responds, after detecting the second ground-station identification code, to the second satellite signal. On the other hand, if the user with his mobile station is situated, for example, within the range of the fourth satellite, he must generate per se the second satellite signal, comprising the second ground-station identification code, in which case the second ground station responds, after detecting the second ground-station identification code, to said second satellite signal.
Such a ground-station system has, inter alia, the disadvantage that a user of a mobile station cannot manage according to one standard procedure over the entire world, but has to deal instead with a standard procedure which is different for each ground station.